Ordinary day
by VannuroRB
Summary: This is a little short story about a certain day for Yugi. It's a puzzleshipping story, and I have to warn people under these catagories: If you are a little emotional, are scared of imagining heeps of blood and hate suspense, then don't read. I cried.


Me: 'So, I decided to make a one shot sort of thing-'

Diao: 'I believe it is called a short story'.

Me: 'Yeah, that, anyway, I wanted to make one for two reasons. The first and foremost, was for all the people on this place, you work real hard to make stories for me and others to read and enjoy, I could never reach your standards, but I hope to make people happy just like you do. The other reason is it will be my birthday-'

Diao: 'A little selfish isn't it?'

Me: 'It will be my sixteenth birthday on the eighth of March and unfortunately I won't be able to celebrate it for reasons I won't explain. So this is something I will write on my own accord so if things don't make sense, blame my limited mind and tiredness. So I hope you enjoy this little Yugioh one shot short story thing I made within five minutes. I tried to make it emotional, doubt I succeeded, but hey I tried'.

Ordinary day.

Yugi sat on the bike rack bars as his friend, Joey Wheeler, chatted away to him. The two of them had been friends for a long time, Yugi couldn't exactly remember when they started to be friends but it was long ago.

Joey talked to Yugi as he tried to get his bike out from the rusty old school bike rack, Yugi chuckled on occasions as Joey swore at the bike rack and resorted to pulling it out forcefully.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up and saw Yami watching Joey's pathetic attempts on his bike. Yami was a little older then the two, but by only a year, he was quite popular with everyone-especially the girls-but Yami was more of a loner then rather get involved with friends or anything. Yugi jumped down from the bike rack and smiled at Yami.

'What's up?' Yugi asked.

'C-Can we talk?' Yugi nodded and turned to Joey.

'I'll be back in a minute'.

'Yeah yeah. Alright you' Joey cursed some more at his bike and Yugi and Yami left him on his own.

They walked around until they came to the large Sakura tree in the school grounds. Yugi gazed up at the blossoms, they were so beautiful, petals would fall in the slightest breeze making the most beautiful sight.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Yugi asked as he turned to Yami. But Yugi turned worried, Yami looked away and in his eyes, it appeared sadness.

Yugi expected the worst. Maybe something happened to his family or something and had no one to turn to. But whatever it was Yugi was going to help, no matter what it took.

Yugi put his hand on Yami's arm and Yami turned to him.

'Whatever it is, I can help' Yugi comforted 'I'm sure whatever the pain is, I can-'

'What on earth are you talking about?' Yami asked, a slight smile on his lips.

Yugi stared perplexed 'I thought…you looked sad'.

'I think you jump to things that isn't right' Yami chuckled.

'So…no one in your family is hurt or nothing?'

'No, they're all good'.

'Oh' Yugi moved his hand away and looked to the ground out of embarrassment 'S-Sorry'.

'It's quite alright'.

'Then if that's not the problem, why did you want to talk with me?'

Yami gained back that look and looked up at the blossoms of the tree, now Yugi was inquisitive, he wanted to know what was up with Yami.

'Yugi' He said quietly 'Do you…like the blossoms?'

Yugi looked up at the small flowers and smiled 'I do, I think it's unfair for the girls to get the name Sakura'.

Yami chuckled and reached out to a close branch, picking off a blossom and holding it gently in his hand.

'I can't really say the words' Yami explained 'I thought it would be easy, but things don't turn out that way do they?'

Yami stared at Yugi, who had questions all over his face, the main one being "What's he talking about?"

Yami took Yugi's hand and gently put the Sakura blossom in his hand 'So, all of the things I want is in this flower…to which I give to you' Yugi stared at Yami's eyes, then Yami moved close to Yugi, nearing to his ear and he whispered 'I really really like you'.

Yugi face turned to a bright red crimson colour as Yami moved away and stared at Yugi, waiting for his answer, but Yugi couldn't find any words to bring up.

'Y-Yami' Yugi stuttered 'I-I'm flattered, b-but I-' Yami stood up fully and looked away, Yugi could guess Yami knew what he was going to say next 'But I-I hardly know you. I-I don't feel the same way unless…I know you. And, I-I'm not sure if I really want to get into a relationship right now. I don't want to hurt you' Yugi looked up at Yami. He looked away, in a plain and non readable face 'I-I'm sorry'.

'There's nothing to apologise for' Yami turned to Yugi and smiled, but even Yugi could tell it was a fake smile 'I wouldn't force you in a relationship with me, I just…wanted to tell you how I feel'.

Yugi stared down at the flower in his hand 'W-We can be friends'.

'Sure. That sounds good' There was silence between them until Yami sighed 'I'll see you tomorrow then'.

Yami walked off, leaving a bewildered and not-so-confident-now Yugi standing underneath the Sakura tree. After about five minutes of Yami leaving Yugi decided to get his own legs moving to his home. Joey had finally got his bike out and stood at the gate, waiting for Yugi.

'Say Yug' Joey called as Yugi got closer 'What did Yami want?'

'Nothing' Yugi replied dismally 'Nothing'.

'Alright. I'll see you tomorrow'.

Joey got on his bike and waved at Yugi as he cycled down the road. Nice to know friends bug you about things so they can comfort you.

As soon as Yugi got home, he headed straight to his room and straight down on his bed. He stayed there most of the evening, only removing himself when his grandfather called him for dinner.

Why was it Yugi regretted his answer he gave to Yami? True, he barely knew him, and starting a relationship with someone you didn't know was a very bad move, but he still hated what he said. Was it because Yami's face? That face of frustration and despondent. Who wouldn't felt like that if their crush told them plain down no? Oh, Yugi was going to hate seeing him tomorrow, perhaps it will blow away, just like the petals on the Sakura blossoms, blow away easily in the breeze.

The next day came round. Yugi walked through the school gates, and he immediately knew something was wrong.

People around the school were whispering.

The boys weren't playing football, just whispering.

The girls were huddled together, and whispering.

Even his best friend Joey ignored him, because he was whispering.

Something big must've happened, just what was it? Yugi got to his classroom, and everyone was whispering like everyone else. Yugi sat down at his desk, he just hoped someone would explain it to him soon.

'Hey Yugi'.

Yugi looked up and saw his friend Téa walking up to him.

'Hey Téa, what's up?' Yugi asked casually.

'Did you hear the rumours?' She asked and Yugi shook his head 'Someone in our school got hit by a car'.

'Really?! Is that what all the whispering is about?' Téa nodded her head 'Who was it?'

'It was Yami. You know, the popular guy one year ahead' Yugi's heart sank a couple of miles below. He couldn't believe what Téa had just told him.

Yami.

Being hit by a car?

No Yugi couldn't believe that, Yami…he couldn't.

'I-Is it serious?' Yugi managed to ask.

'Nobody knows, but we presume the worse'.

Yugi swallowed as the teacher came in and everyone took their seats. No, Yami would be fine. He would visit Yami after school, he would find out how Yami was doing, but he already knew that Yami would be fine. He hoped…

After the school day was out Yugi's first priority was to head over to the hospital. It was very busy, people coming in and out, and there was a few times doctors pushed past him because of a medical emergency. Yugi found out which room Yami was in and stood at the door.

Yami laid in one of the hospital beds. He was shirtless and had wires all across his body and down his arms, he had a breathing mask over his mouth and he breathed in and out heavily. Yugi wondered if it was a good time to talk to him, but it was now or never.

Yugi walked in and stood by the side of the bed. Yami turned to look at him and when noticing Yugi, smiled.

'Hey Yugi' He breathed weakly.

'Hey' Yugi replied, rather weak himself 'H-How you doing?'

Yami chuckled and stared up at the ceiling 'Well, the last thing I can remember was hitting the car bonnet, and then next thing I was here' Yami turned back to Yugi and smiled 'I'm awake, so I must be good'.

Yugi gave a weak smile and looked at the machines.

'Everyone at school is talking about you' Yugi said to which Yami chuckled at.

'Something to get even more popular with, I bet' Yami moved his hand and held Yugi's 'At least you came to see me'.

Yugi held Yami's hand tighter and tears started to roll down his face 'Yugi? What's wrong?'

'I'm so sorry!' Yugi cried.

'Why? Did you run me down?'

'No…But…I could do something more! I just feel so…so helpless'.

'Yugi' Yami managed to get his hand back and moved it up so he held Yugi's face, knowing Yugi was paying attention 'The doctor did say I received some bad damage to my head. And they said I might get some problems'.

Yugi wiped away a tear 'W-What kind of problems?'

'I might have memory lapses. And I might forget things in the past, you understand?' Yugi nodded his head and wiped away some more tears 'As much as I hate having to forget things. If I forget about you, can you promise me something?'

Yugi nodded his head and Yami smiled.

'Be my friend. And I promise I'll try to remember'.

Yugi stared at Yami's eyes. They were pleading-no begging at Yugi. More tears ran down his face and Yugi held Yami's hand close to his skin.

'Of course' Yugi whispered 'I will never leave your side'.

Yami smiled and closed his eyes.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered 'Thank you'.

Yami took back his hand and began coughing. Then it turned more violent, and continued so until Yami was coughing up blood. His machines started to make a peculiar, rapid beeping noise and doctors and nurses ran into the room, surrounding Yami so Yugi couldn't see him.

'Yami!' Yugi cried out.

'Get that boy out of here!' One of the doctors ordered.

A nurse came up to Yugi and held his arm, pulling him out of the room, and leaving Yami behind in the hands of the doctors.

It had been at least two hours since Yugi sat in the waiting room. He saw people running in and out of Yami's room, but no one told Yugi what was happening. Yugi had resorted to sitting in the chair with his legs up so he could hug them, Yugi was beyond scared, he wasn't sure what he would categorize himself as.

Soon a doctor approached Yugi. They ended up staring at each other until Yugi broke the silence.

'Can I see Yami now?' Yugi asked. The doctor sighed.

'No. I'm sorry to tell you this, but Yami…passed away'.

Yugi stared at him. His mind suddenly went blank and his body lost every single drop of blood in it.

'No' Yugi whispered.

'I'm sorry we did the best we could to save him'.

'No. No. No!' Yugi stood up and shoved the doctor 'You're lying! I want to see Yami! Why won't you let me!'

'Calm down' He grabbed Yugi's arms but Yugi continued to struggle.

'Yami can't be! We were going to stay together! Why!?' Yugi had tears streaming down his face and cried heavily into the doctor 'WHY!?'

The doctor hugged Yugi close to him as Yugi persisted to cry harder and harder as he came back to reality.

Yami was gone. And that was that.

After Yugi calmed down, Yugi had calmly asked if he could see Yami, and the doctor allowed it. They took him down at the mortuary where Yami laid. Yugi walked up to the side of him and looked at him.

Yami laid on a cold table, it reminded Yugi of something from a torture prison, cold and hard. Yami laid almost exactly the same as Yugi last saw him, only a few differences. His eyes were closed, closed that Yugi wasn't going to see his beautiful crimson eyes. And his skin was so cold, even a little pale from it, it was so unnatural.

Yugi brushed his hand over Yami's forehead and smiled a little as tears formed in his eyes.

'Yami' Yugi whispered and played with his hair 'I kept your promise. I-I haven't left your side. And I never will'.

Yugi looked at Yami, just wanting him to speak and say something, pretending it was a joke, but it wasn't. Yugi wiped away a few tears and held Yami's hand.

'Please Yami, please, don't go. Please' Yami still remained still and tears fell from Yugi's face, dripping onto Yami's body.

'You did this'.

Yugi looked up from the sudden voice. It was a woman, but Yugi could easily identify her as Yami's mother, he had seen her a few times at parent evenings. She always had looked so happy, but now she was full of hatred and sorrow.

'You did this' She repeated.

'What?'

'You…You killed my only son'.

'N-No' Yugi stuttered 'I-I couldn't-'

'If you hadn't turned him down he would still be alive' Yugi's body filled with terror, this woman, she looked more frightening then ever 'But you didn't. You turned him away like a piece of garbage, and now…now my only son is dead because of you! YOU!!!'

Yugi stared at her. Was she right? If Yugi hadn't have rejected him, would Yami…?

'Yu…Yugi'.

Yugi looked back at the dead body of Yami, only it wasn't dead.

Yami looked at Yugi, his eyes were crying, crying blood. And all over his face and body, blood seemed to be dripping and staining his body like there was invisible cuts. Yugi stared at horror, he wanted to run away, but it was like his legs were glued to Yami's side. Watching it as it turned more horror filled.

'How…How could you?' Yami whispered and lifted his hand, Yugi's hand still tightly grasping it. Blood ran down it too.

Yugi quickly took back his hand and backed away as Yami sat up on the table and stared at Yugi.

'You have my blood on your hands Yugi' Yami said 'There's no escaping it'.

Yugi lifted both of his hands, and to add to his horror, Yami was right.

Blood ran down his hand, Yami's blood, it ran right down to his wrist until it ran down his sleeve. It just seemed to seep through his skin, pouring in more and more until Yugi finally screamed to the top of his lungs and everything went black.

Yugi sat up in his bed. He was breathing was mere pants for air and sweat was running down his body. It was at least three in the morning, Yugi had fallen asleep on his bed in his school clothes, it was all just a bad dream. A very realistic bad dream.

Yugi got up from his bed and ran straight to the bathroom, promptly locking himself in and vomiting in the sink. Of course his grandfather heard him and came running to the door.

'Yugi?' He knocked on the door as Yugi threw up again 'Yugi, are you alright?'

'Just…a little ill grandpa' Yugi replied weakly.

'Open the door. I can help'.

'It's okay gramps. I'll be fine'.

There was a second silence between the two. Only Yugi's heavy breathing was hearable to Yugi.

'Alright, but if you aren't out in ten minutes I'm coming back'.

Yugi heard his grandfather go back to his room, and Yugi decided to clean the sink the best he can, his grandfather wouldn't be too pleased if he just left it in the state it was.

Yugi let the water run freely as he stared in the mirror above the sink. Instead of seeing his reflection, all Yugi could see was Yami, and the blood running slowly down his skin.

That dream…it was just a dream. Yami was going to be at school and everything was going to be alright. Yugi finished up with the bathroom and headed back to his room, but sleeping was near impossible. Every time he did, Yami and the sight of blood was there. So Yugi stayed up for the rest of the early morning hours until he was able to get ready for school.

Yugi walked to school early that day, he had hoped to see Yami to ease his worried state, but no Yami. Yugi walked in his classroom and as he sat down Téa was already by his desk.

'Morning Yugi' Téa greeted.

'Morning Téa' Yugi greeted back.

'Did you hear?'

'Hear what?'

'Someone in our school got hit by a car'.

Once again Yugi lost everything he had inside him, but managed to stutter the question.

'W-Who w-was it?'

'It was Yami, you know, the guy one year ahead of us'.

Yugi jumped up from his desk and made a dash out of the classroom, Yugi could hear Téa calling to him to come back, but he couldn't, he had to see Yami. It couldn't be like before.

Yugi took no time in getting to the hospital, he ran as much as his legs could take it. The woman pointed Yugi to Yami's room, and once again he was off like lightning. He almost missed Yami's room, but he managed to grab onto the door and look in, but immediately gasped at what he saw.

Yami was sitting in the bed reading a magazine. He looked…normal.

Yami looked up when he saw Yugi panting at the door.

'Yugi' He smiled as Yugi stood up normally 'Well this is a surprise'.

Yugi walked in and stood at his side, looking at Yami's perfectly in tact body.

'I thought you should be in school by now' Yami chuckled, but Yugi was too distracted, he looked around the room but no machines were in it to keep track of Yami's heartbeat and stuff 'What's the matter? You lost something?'

'Where's the…the machines' Yugi breathed, but Yami just gave Yugi a questionable look.

'What machines? What are you talking about?'

'You…you were hit by a car'.

Yami laughed and put the magazine down 'I guess it's already got out in school then. Yeah, I was hit by a car'.

'Then…Then why aren't you…like attached to machines and stuff'.

Yami smirked and now it was Yugi's turn to get the questionable look.

'I wasn't hit like in all the movies and stuff. If anything a little nudge'.

'Then…Then why are you in hospital!?'

'It's my mum, she saw me getting hit, and she went over dramatic. Swore I could've had internal damages so she sent me to here. I'm only staying here until she comes to get me-Yugi? What's wrong?'

Yugi had hung his head and tears were streaming down his face and he did his best to hide his small cries.

'Yugi, I'm sorry if I made you worry' Yami apologised as he put his hands on his shoulder 'I would've called the school to say I was alright, but they don't allow phones in here and I should've-'.

'That's not it' Yugi whimpered. Yami stared perplexed as Yugi looked up and a smile was underneath his tears 'I'm so happy! I thought you was going to die, and I thought you was going to have blood all over you-I'm just so happy you're okay'.

Yugi cried some more and Yami put his arms around Yugi, bringing him close so he rested against his chest.

'Why would you ever think that?' Yami asked as he rubbed Yugi's back.

'I don't know. I just did' Yugi whimpered.

'You're such an extremist, you know that?'

Yugi nodded his head and held Yami close as well.

'I'm sorry for turning you down yesterday' Yugi apologised.

'I don't care Yugi. I wouldn't want to force you anyway'.

'I know, but I was going to miss out on something' Yami looked at Yugi's teary eyes, they seemed locked at each other until Yugi moved closer and gave Yami a small kiss on the cheek 'But…promise me one thing'.

'S-Sure'.

'If I date you, you must promise not to do something like this again'.

Yami laughed and hugged Yugi to him 'I'll do my best'.

'I never ever want to leave you Yami'.

'And neither do I' Yami rested his head on Yugi's and closed his eyes 'I love you Yugi'.

'I love you too'.

Yugi stayed with Yami until his mother came by to pick him up and take him home, and after that day, it was just as everyday life was. That was a everyday it came to Yugi dating Yami, but beside from that…

It was just ordinary days.

* * *

Me: 'So yeah, that's it'.

Diao: 'What kind of sh*t was that?'

Me: 'Come on, you can't deny I did my best'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you did you're best. At being a total freak'.

Agil: 'I think I'm gong to get nightmares now'.

Diao: 'Good work Vann, good work'.

Me: 'So this is just for everyone who's anyone, just a simple thing for me to say: Good work with everything you do! Keep it up! You make many proud!'

Agil: 'Rate and Review, and Vann might make another short story for what you like'.

Me: 'Nothing too gross or naughty, I ain't going to get taken off by anything like that. Then yeah, I won't mind. Oh, and F.Y.I I call cherry blossom trees Sakura trees if anyone got confused at the beginning, 'cause that's the Japanese name, I kind of got it stuck, just in case you didn't know'.


End file.
